


The Captain Is Hooked

by Basmathgirl



Series: Playing With Jack [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: Jack overhears what seems to be aninterestingconversation.





	The Captain Is Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything at all here. I was out bidded.  
>  **A/N:** This ficlet was written in response to the Travellers’ Tales Prompt #19 – hook at [doctor_donna .](https://doctor-donna.livejournal.com)

Jack broke from his short slumber, and became aware of familiar voices drifting towards him. He merely snuggled into the sofa cushion, glad to be back on board the TARDIS.

“Are you ready? Do you have the right equipment?” he heard Donna ask.

“Of course I do. Why would you think otherwise?” Jack smiled against the back of the sofa at the Doctor’s petulant tone.

“I don’t know! I can’t know everything about Martians.” How typical of Donna to say that.

“I’m not from Mars…” The Doctor’s tone managed to carry a pout somehow, and Jack sat up slightly to enjoy listening to the show.

“Details, details. Now stop blathering and let’s get on with it.” 

Jack smothered a laugh at Donna dealing with a whiney Time Lord; though he started to wonder what ‘it’ was.

“Where were you thinking? We have the choice of a few places,” the Doctor asked Donna, from afar. 

To do what?

“I was thinking my bedroom since we did it in yours last time.” 

That made Jack sit up and pay attention. Did she really say what he thought she did?

“Hmm… Good choice," the Doctor agreed. “We could even do it in the library.” 

Jack was puzzled now, very puzzled.

“I had considered that but… well… the bedroom seems more logical.” 

This was getting more interesting by the second.

“Agreed. Why are you looking worried, Donna?” 

Yeah, why was she worried?

“I might be stupid for asking but do we need any special protection?” Jack almost choked at Donna’s words. 

He spluttered even more when he heard the Doctor’s reply. “Nah! We’ll be perfectly fine, I’m sure. But I need to bring a few things.”

“I’m sure you know what you are doing. But can I…?” Donna’s voice had softened seductively.

“What? What do you want to do?” the Doctor answered her back playfully.

“Can I hold the thing this time?” 

That was it! Jack had to see what they were doing exactly. He jumped up from his seat and headed out the door.

“Is that wise? You can be a bit of a klutz!” the Doctor’s voice came from way down the corridor somewhere; guiding Jack in his frantic search.

“Oi! Flipping cheek. Just ‘cos I injured you that time doesn’t mean I’m… Okay, it does, but I still want to have a go,” Donna’s consoling voice seemed closer now.

“Here you are… Hold still! It can be powerful.” 

Jack was almost there; if they could just speak one more time…

“Ooh. It’s much bigger than I remember.” 

Aha! Donna’s awestruck voice was on the other side of the door Jack stood by.

Rushing through the door, Jack barely made it in time to witness the Doctor handing the cordless electric drill for Donna to screw in the new picture hook she’d bought for her newly acquired framed photo of the TARDIS duo. Both of them turned to smirk at him.

“Hello Jack,” the Doctor greeted him. “You got here just in time.”

“Yeah,” Donna nodded and sauntered over to pat Jack’s cheek. “Can’t have you standing around watching, can we? Go put the kettle on.”

Huffing, Jack sulkily left them to enjoy their laughing fit as he headed for the kitchen. Out of spite, he deliberately added too much sugar to their tea. 

Let them laugh that one off!


End file.
